


All the things I’ve tried to hide

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banshee Lydia Martin, Masturbation, Monster of the Week, Other, Post-Graduation, Vibrators, lydia needs stress relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:52:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she got home she threw herself on her bed and made an attempt at moping but if there was one thing Lydia Martin didn't do it was throw a pity party. So much pent up anxiety and stress were driving her almost as mad as the damn screaming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the things I’ve tried to hide

**Author's Note:**

> Day 21 of Merry Month of Masturbation

"This is ridiculous!" Lydia announced loudly, standing up and dropping the book she was searching through to the table with a loud thump. Both Derek and Stiles winced while Scott and Kira looked concerned about her outburst. Malia shrugged and went back to her own book that she was frowning over.

"Got something better to suggest?" Derek asked cooly. Lydia shot him a glare.

"We all know we won't be able to find this thing before the next quarter moon and by then I'll be screaming my damn head off so why don't we try to come up with a strategy to cover as much space in town as possible?" Lydia said, hands on her hips.

Stiles glanced at everyone else quickly before taking a chance. "Lyds, you know—"

"Yes, I do," Lydia snapped at him. "I know why we're doing this and I think it's ridiculous. I'm leaving, let me know if you come up with anything."

She stormed out of the loft and closed the door hard behind her but she didn't need werewolf hearing to know they were talking about her when she left.

***

Lydia knew she overreacted and that everyone was working to help her, as much as find the thing that was killing Beacon Hills residents between the quarter and full moons. But they didn't hear the voices in her head, the pressure that built up before the thing struck and the guilt that plagued her after when they were too late. 

When she was too late.

No one held her responsible, no one judged her. None of them had any basis to judge her on, really.

But Lydia judged herself. How could she possibly go off to college in just two short months with shit like this hanging over her all the time? 

When she got home she threw herself on her bed and made an attempt at moping but if there was one thing Lydia Martin didn't do it was throw a pity party. So much pent up anxiety and stress were driving her almost as mad as the damn screaming.

She sat up on her bed and cocked her head. "Mom?" She called out, just to be sure.

The house was empty and silent.

She reached into her bedside table and pulled out her vibrator and lube, then tugged her panties off, throwing them to the floor. 

_Sometimes a girl's gotta do,_ she thought while slicking the vibe and her fingers. She lay back with her legs spread and dragged her fingers between her lips, playing a fingertip over her clit. 

She jerked and felt the thrum of response from the rest of her body. 

Lydia couldn't really remember the last time she'd done this. The last time she _had_ to do this. 

She set the vibe on low, settling in and ran it over her vulva, feeling her body twitch in response. She pushed her skirt up out of the way so she could see a little better. 

She teased herself, running it over her clit, lower and back, turned it up a little, then back down. She felt a pleasant hum starting in the back of her head, something she could relate to the banshee sensation but much better and more welcome. 

She ran the vibrator lower, teased herself with it, gently pushed it inside and pulled back. She worked up a rhythm slowly, dragging the moment out. She used her free hand to finger her clit, playing over it with delicate fingers.

She didn't last long, not when it'd been so long and she knew what she was doing. She came, gasping and arching up on her bed, overwhelmed by the vibrations inside her, even though they were still on a low setting. She hurriedly turned it off and lay on her bed, catching her breath.

"I might be a little tense," she said aloud.

***

The next day she arrived at the loft with her own books, collected from Deaton. The rest of the pack looked at her cautiously, with raised eyebrows and hackles, in some cases.

"You good?" Stiles asked later when he followed her to the kitchen for a drink.

"Never been better. It's amazing what a couple orgasms will do for a girl's demeanour." 

Lydia got way too much enjoyment out of how red Stiles' face got as he processed that bit of information.


End file.
